A Day in the Life
by Bailieboro
Summary: Merlin stands in while Arthur is occupied by matters of state...


**A DAY IN THE LIFE…**

Arthur was dressed and ready to leave when Merlin said, "Try to come back early today as we're having a family supper." Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin wasn't put off and said, "I know…I know, you have guests but surely they could eat with the Senior Knights. They would possibly prefer a less traditional supper after last night's Welcoming Feast. I'll be surprised if half of them are still standing after the copious amounts of ale and mead consumed."

Arthur grinned agreeing that he as the host had finally given up any hope of being able to match his guests, drink by drink. He knew that he himself had been less than steady on his feet but with Merlin close at his side, he felt that it had been unnoticeable and he had arrived safely back to the Royal Chambers.

Merlin continued, "I would think that the Camelot knights might also be partially responsible for the depletion of the cellars. Do you think that Gawaine ever got to bed as he and their Sir Ruhgent were still going strong when we left?"

"Well, he'd better have, as I expect him at the lunch meeting with their Council, so we'll see. I plan to be back in time for an early supper."

Merlin checked that Arthur was suitable attired for the occasion and the two of them went downstairs together.

Arthur had the right intentions but matters came up during the meeting which needed immediate attention and the time flew by and Arthur knew that he was going to be in Merlin's bad books.

-0-0-

Trevor and Clare joined Merlin in the Royal Chambers in the late afternoon. Merlin had dismissed the children's servants, telling them that they would be notified after supper when to pick up their charges. They sat talking and waiting for Arthur. Clare had said, "…and then the mother rabbit had moved all her bunnies away and hidden them so that they will be safe."

Trevor had laughed adding, "From the likes of you and your little companions."

"Oh, no," said Clare as seriously as a seven year old could, "Mary Elizabeth, Catherine, Ghislaine and me were only trying to save them that is why we were planning to bring them into my room."

Merlin said, "I…Ghislaine and I were trying to save them."

Trevor caught on and said quickly, "So, Merlin, you were involved with this bunny kidnapping endeavour."

Clare was completely confused at that point insisting that Merlin wasn't anywhere near the rabbit or her babies.

"Anyway, all's well that ends well," Merlin said, "…and the babies are now free to grow up in the woods with their mother."

"Until Gaius has a desire for roasted rabbit and someone I know, sets a snare and snap, one less bunny!"

Merlin smiled but shook his head at Trevor. He had the same sense of humour as he had but he didn't want him to further confuse Clare.

The servants had already brought up the food and Merlin was going to give Arthur a few more minutes before starting without him.

Trevor said, "If it's our time with him, why does he have to work? Couldn't he just have told Sir Rupert to take over?"

"Not when he has foreign dignitaries in the castle, they came to see the King and we will have to wait until the meeting is over before he arrives here. It would be an insult to their kingdom, if he just fobbed them off on another knight."

Clare said, "But I'm hungry!" She walked over and put her arms around Merlin's neck as he sat in the chair and he helped her onto his lap.

"You're always hungry!" Trevor murmured, "If you're not careful, you will end up looking like roly-poly pudding."

Merlin looked over at Trevor who was thirteen and in his last year as a page. "Apologise to your sister, that was unkind."

Trevor did as he was bid and Clare slipped down and walked over to him, giving him a big hug around his waist saying with a big smile, "I knew you didn't mean it because Arthur says that next year you will become a squire and squires are important people who grow up to be Knights of Camelot!"

Merlin smiled at the two of them shaking his head as it was only three years ago that the then four year old Clare had set her eyes on Arthur. As determined as a four year old could be, never to be dissuaded, she had finally won him over and had come to live in Camelot.

Trevor had graciously accepted her as a new addition to their little family and he and his best friend Henry who was also a senior page could now discuss the pros and cons of having younger sisters.

Clare was actually the only surviving granddaughter of the deceased King Alsadair of Cumbria and a princess in her own right. It had seemed suitable that the child be brought up in Camelot by the ladies of the court as was befitting her position.

Clare had chosen Arthur and as she was determined to be with him. Arthur who by then was besotted with her, took the child into his own family as his and Merlin's ward. She had grown in leaps and bounds and was certainly a favourite around the castle. She had her own quarters and nursemaids but spent regular family time whenever possible with Arthur and Merlin.

There was a knock on the interior door from the antechamber and Thomas entered, "Excuse me, Merlin, the King asked me to tell you that he is running late and that you and the children should eat and he will join you later."

"Thank you, Thomas. Come on the two of you, let's got through to the dining room."

Clare arrived first and was trying to pull her chair away from the table so she could climb on it. Merlin smiled as he moved the heavy chair saying, "A young lady waits until her chair is pulled away from the table and then lets someone help her onto it."

"But I'm hungry!" a little voice said.

Merlin could see Trevor ready to make a comment, he put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Did I ever tell you, Clare about the little boy who ate the King's breakfast?"

Clare who was always ready for a story shook her head.

"Well," Merlin said, "one day early in the morning a little boy managed to escape from his manservant Randall and made his way to the King's Chamber." Merlin paused while he served the children, "Arthur was still asleep in bed and this little boy must have opened the door and slipped in when Thomas wasn't looking. He must have hidden himself...'

"I know a good place to hide," a little voice said, "either under the bed or behind the arras!"

Merlin made a mental note to check those two places before he and Arthur turned in at night. However, he continued, "Yes, Clare, those are very good places but back to my story. Well, to my surprise when I came to the breakfast table after Thomas had left, not only were there platters of food on the table but a little boy was happily eating the King's favourite breakfast foods."

He glanced at Trevor, who grinned and went back to eating his lamb and parsnips, but not before saying, "My My! Who was that I wonder?"

Clare paused and then said, "I know, I really do…it was Gawaine, he's always hungry and he knows where Arthur sleeps."

Merlin and Trevor were having a good laugh when Arthur himself walked in saying, "I hope the three of you kept some food for me!"

A little voice piped up, "Yes, better than Gawaine did when he stole your breakfast!"

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin who smiled sweetly and said, "Don't ask!"

-0-0

The meal finished, they made their way back to the main fireplace in the solar and sat in front of it. Clare had once again climbed upon Merlin's knee and Arthur was pleased remembering the times when she was first found that she clung to him alone refusing to go to anyone else.

She was playing with Merlin's hands, stretching her fingers on her right hand so that each one mirrored Merlin's. She then took his left hand and Arthur knew that Merlin was conscious of what was going on as she placed her left thumb next to his, her forefinger next to his, her big finger next to his and then with her right hand touched his two final fingers. Her hand was deformed. Her two last fingers having been cleaved off in an attack which had killed her father, her mother and her baby brother.

Arthur could feel a lump growing in his throat as he saw Merlin, lift her left hand to his lips and kiss the place where the two fingers were missing. Gaius had done an excellent job and unless the injury was pointed out to a newcomer, it was not apparent. She was coping very well.

"They won't ever grown, Merlin, no matter how often you kiss them…" Arthur heard the little girl say, as she threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her head under his chin.

"I know, Princess, I just remember how brave you were as a little girl."

"Am I all grown up now?"

Trevor laughed, "I'm nearly twice your age and you have a long way to go to become a Lady of Camelot.

Clare said to Arthur, "Do all princesses grow into queens like Trevor and Henry will grow from squires into knights?"

"You will always be a princess however if you marry a King you will then become a Queen," Arthur explained.

Trevor suddenly said turning to Arthur, "How come Gawaine sometimes calls you princess?"

"Let's here you answer that one…!" Merlin said with a knowing grin at Arthur.

 **THE END**

 **Trevor actually prefers to be called Treva. His story is found in MERELY A MONARCH starting at Chapter 11. Clare's story is THE CHOSEN ONE.**


End file.
